Ave Fenix Resurge de tus cenizas
by Yuuki Tenpouin96
Summary: El Fénix muere para renacer con toda su gloria. Así como ocurrirá con el equipo 7 y el extraño amor de Sasuke y Sakura. lo ocurre en esta guerra y después de ella. Muertes de personajes gloriosos. amistades y amores que también mueren pero renacerán en su esplendor
1. Prologo

Advertencia: posibles spoilers del manga.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ave Fénix resurge desde tus cenizas**

_Prólogo_

_todo trae su ángel y su demonio, divido territorios, vivo entre el amor y el odio_

**^/^**

Todos los presentes observaban con recelo, ahí estaba él.

Era real no era ningún sueño ni tampoco una pesadilla, ahí se encontraba en ese lugar, ese lugar que fue usado como campo de batalla improvisado, donde se encontraba el tan temible Madara y la invocación del Juubi, pero no solamente él y la atroz bestia de diez colas, también se encontraban El hachibi y su respectivo jinchuriki, Un inconsciente Kakashi, un Gai que sangraba a no mas poder, apostaría que estaba entre la vida y la muerte y que seria un milagro si sobreviviera estando en ese estado tan deplorable. También estaba el Kyuubi y Su jinchuriki, Naruto…

Y ahora el recién llegado, Sasuke Uchiha….

Ese lugar estaba destruido, el polvo de todas las rocas destruidas estaba por todas partes, el aire estaba denso pero no por el polvo sino por la batalla que se presentaba en ese lugar, Tres inmensas bestias con un poder infinito, las tres bestias con colas mas poderosas además de que uno de los fundadores del clan Uchiha y su ex-compañero, ex-amigo y ex-hermano….

La sangre estaba regada por todo el lugar, era un olor horrible pero el decidió ignorarlo, lo que no podía evitar ignorar eran las miradas sobre él.

-_Sasuke…_

Fue lo que susurro Naruto, Sasuke estaba ahí pero no sabia que haría el moreno, era tan impredecible.

Tenía la falsa esperanza de que su amigo llegara a luchar a su lado contra Madara y así recuperar la paz sobre el mundo ninja… pero era mas posible que estuviera ahí para destruirlo a él y dejar en ruinas a Konoha y por fin cumplir su venganza.

-Sasuke te has demorado mucho –dijo el viejo Madara con seriedad

Sasuke solo se limito a observarlo igual de frio o quizás más que el mayor.

Se había enterado de toda la verdad, era la hora de elegir que haría ahora con su vida, nada de historias alteradas para el bienestar propio, para utilizarlo, el no era ninguna marioneta que cualquiera usaría a su voluntad, ahora que el lo sabia todo, se encargaría de dejarlo en claro eso a Madara, El no era ninguna marioneta.

Hasta este momento se percato del cuerpo sin vida de Obito, al parecer ya termino una batalla, que tenia pendiente ya varios años.

-No fue tan fuerte como creí, pero aun estas tú, para vengar a los Uchiha -habló Madara haciéndole señal de ir hacia donde estaba él.

Naruto observaba expectante la reacción del Uchiha, por que sus decisiones dependerían de lo que decidiera hacer el moreno en estos momentos.

Si estaba con ellos o contra ellos…

* * *

Continuaban su carrera contra el tiempo, después de haber encontrado a los 5 kages al borde de la muerte, causando gran impresión en todos y un grito de parte de una de las kunoichis, continuaron en su largo camino llevándose a los kages con ellos, les dieron primeros auxilios pero aun habían agotado su chakra.

Se adentraban cada vez mas en el bosque, la vida de muchas personas dependía ahora de ellos, los que antes fueron conocidos como los doce novatos opero que ahora era la generación de ninjas mas poderosa de Konoha .

Mantendrían la llama del fuego encendida en los corazones de todos los aldeanos sean jóvenes o ancianos, a los demás ninjas para que sepan que lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza y se encargarían de que en el mañana no se repitiera la trágicas historias de guerra y que los niños y demás personas puedan vivir en paz.

Aunque esa paz les cueste la vida pero darían su vida por ver sonrisas puras en los rostros de la gente de Konoha y que no sufran lo que ellos han tenido que sufrir, el odio y discriminación que todos sintieron desde pequeños y principalmente que no hayan niños que sientan el rechazo, el rechazo que ellos tuvieron que soportar

Estaban preocupados, el que hizo esto a todos lo kages debía ser muy poderosos, mas de lo que se podían imaginar pero lo mas preocupante era ver a las tres enormes bestias a los lejos, los poseedores del byakugan estaban algo abrumados por tremenda cantidad de chakra, estaba el kyuubi y el hachibi pero la mas alarmante era la del otro demonio, ese demonio oscuro que a los lejos podían divisar ¿un sharingan?

Sakura llevaba la delantera, pues sabia que Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar y se encontraba con el causante del estado de su maestra y los demás kages la preocupación aumentaba por cada paso que daba ya que ese camino se le hizo infinito, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con prisa y tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia el que era pero no era nada bueno.

-Neji ¿algo en el perímetro? -mencionó Shikamaru sin apartar la vista del frente ya que cada vez se acercaban mas

-El chakra de Kakashi pero es casi nulo pero esta en un mejor estad que Gai-sensei, ademas de él esta Naruto y Bee-san, un chakra maligno y muy poderoso -comentaba a medida que avanzaban

-Naruto-kun esta bien -suspiro aliviada Hinata

El oji perla que iba concentrado en el camino y en no caer en alguna trampa o que apareciera algún "indeseable" disminuyo por un momento su velocidad, cosa que les pareció extraño a los demás y les hizo estar advertidos...algo malo, seguro que si

-Neji ¿que sucede? -Pregunto Kiba al ver que el moreno se detuvo con una expresión casi indescifrable

* * *

Ya estaban a unos pasos de entrar en el ahora "campo de batalla", Sakura no se daba cuenta de la situación de sus compañeros atrás, ya que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Una gran guerra se mostraba continuación

Sakura se quedo paralizada ante tal escena.

Ahi estaban, Su mejor amigo con un Rasegan pero no como los de siempre si no uno mas poderoso y...

-Sasuke Uchiha esta en el campo de batalla -informo Neji a lo que Shikamaru rápidamente busco a Sakura con la vista pero ya era tarde ella estaba ahi, sentada en el suelo y con su vista perdida

Naruto con un Ransegan y Sasuke con un Chidori, las feroces bestias paradas ahi con orgullo y majestuosidad y Madara Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y Kakashi insconciente.

Al parecer el equipo siete estaban de nuevo juntos pero no como se deseaba..

* * *

_"Un amigo verdadero es alguien que cree en ti aunque tu hayas dejado de creer en ti mismo"_

* * *

_Gracias por Leer mi primer Historia._

_Espero sea de su agrado._

_acepto cualquier tipo de critica y comentario, todo por el bien del fic._

_Los quiero _

_att: Yuuki_

_Un reviews y nyanmarus para todos_

_Se despide Code 03_


	2. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El principio del fin ****  
**

* * *

_**Se ese rayo que cayo y que retumbo en lo mas profundo**_

* * *

*/*/*/*/*

Nadie comprendía la situación. Esa oscura bestia que los observaba inquietamente y eso los abrumaba completamente, el solo ver a ese demonio les ponía los pelos de punta y que el frio y el miedo calaran sus huesos.

Sakura se dirigía hacia la batalla, con pasos lentos pero decididos, todos la observaban con inseguridad. Se dirigía hacia Sasuke y Naruto, sabia que era peligroso, que se acercaba a una muerte segura pero era hora de ayudar a Naruto, esta vez no se quedaría atrás viendo como ellos luchaban mientras le daban la espalda, esta vez ella los enfrentaría y si había que luchar contra Sasuke, lo haría.

-Sakura-san…Espera, es muy peli…

-Espera Lee-Interrumpió Neji a su compañero –Deja a Sakura que vaya

-Pero Neji-kun, es muy peligroso para Sakura-san –Hablo con timidez y miedo, su prima; Hinata Hyuga.

-Aunque también me preocupa Sakura al igual que a ustedes, Neji tiene razón, tenemos que dejar que Sakura luche –hablo La Yamanaka

-Pero…-musito Lee con duda

-Pero nada. Es la batalla del equipo 7, Si uno de nuestros compañeros hubiera hecho lo que hizo Sasuke y nosotros hubiéramos vivido lo que vivieron Sakura y Naruto, creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que nadie se entrometiera en la batalla que marcaria nuestra vida –Hablo Neji seriamente.

Todos bajaron sus miradas, pues sabían que lo que decía Neji era verdad, pero no podrían imaginarse estar en el lugar de ellos por que todos habrían actuado de manera distinta, ellos no tendrían la fe ni la perseverancia que han tenido Naruto y Sakura.

-Hay hombres heridos, será mejor traerlos a una zona alejada de la batalla –Dijo Chouji con algo de nervios.

En ese momento todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar, buscando con la mirada de quienes se trataban.

-Gai-sensei –Exclamo Ten ten en un grito ahogado

Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se tensaron inmediatamente, tenían que traerlos a una zona segura y brindarles atención medica inmediatamente si aun querían verles con vida.

-Neji, Lee tráiganlos inmediatamente-dijo Shikamaru mientras estaba con su pose para pensar

-hai –respondieron al unísono, aprovecharon la conmoción del momento para poder traer los cuerpos inconscientes de los que alguna vez fueron sus senseis

Sakura se dirigía con paso firme, no dejaría que Sasuke atacara a Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se acercaron por un momento, aunque la alivio que no fue para detenerla sino para ayudar a KaKashi y a Gai.

Sasuke poso su vista en Sakura, cosa que hizo que por un momento ella dudara si seguir o no, pero esta vez dijo no…

Esta vez no se acobardaría, siguió adelante…

-Sakura-chan esto es peligroso –casi gruño Naruto mientras no apartaba la vista de Madara

Sakura decidió ignorarlo, esta vez no importaba el peligro, ella no se quedaría atrás sin hacer nada, no estaría de brazos cruzados.

Madara Uchiha sonrió socarronamente, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Estaban los mocosos de Konoha aquí, y eso que faltaban los que se estaban aproximando cada vez mas, pues la alianza shinobi ya estaba cerca, pero era mejor deshacerse de ellos antes de que tuviera que perder más tiempo.

-Sakura-chan, Esto es peligroso, no te acerques mas –esta vez rugió Naruto

-Naruto, yo también soy una ninja y es también mi deber proteger Konoha, no importa el peligro, solo quiero que los míos estén bien –dijo Sakura mientras lo observaba seriamente

Naruto no voltio a ver en ningún momento, pero ya se imaginaba la reacción de su amiga, la que conocía muy bien.

-Además –dijo mientras se ponía los guantes –es momento de hacer recapacitar a Sasuke-kun. –menciono mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, cosa que descoloco a la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –dijo algo desorbitada.

-Que aburridos, van a pelear ¿o no? –pregunto Madara mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos para atacar.

Lo esquivaron a duras penas, Madara era muy rápido, Naruto trato de impactarlo con un Rasen Shuriken cosa que la esquivo fácilmente y luego Sasuke lanzo un Shuriken electrizado con el Chidori que Madara desvió con su abanico y al desviarlo observo que el Shuriken se transformaba en Naruto y se lanzaba contra el atacándole con Odama Rasengan.

Sakura quedo impactada, no solo por la gran fuerza que demostraron ambos shinobis, sino por que trabajaron en equipo, cosa que atrajo nostalgia a su corazón, sonrió dulcemente, ya comprendía por que la sonrisa del rubio. Era hora de unirse a esta batalla.

Sakura estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Naruto Cuando….

-¡Naruto-san! –Gritó una voz de una mujer muy conocida desde atrás de ellos –hemos llegado para ayudar a Konoha.

Naruto giro un poco su cabeza para observar y comprobar que quien le había hablado era una de las capitanas del Ambu de Konoha, y observo que todos los shinobis de la alianza se encontraban ahí.

-Sakura-chan –hablo Naruto a Sakura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Ella poso sus ojos sobre el, haciendo una seña con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Tú eres del cuerpo medico, ve con ellos y salva a los kages –dijo el rubio seriamente.

-Pero, Naruto tu y Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura al ver las heridas de ambos, pero fue interrumpida

-Yo estoy bien y el teme es mas difícil de matar que el diablo mismo –esbozo una gran sonrisa, esas de las que caracterizaban a Naruto –Además no queremos ni que Kakashi-sensei ni cejotas-sensei muera, ni mucho menos Gaara y la vieja, Sakura-chan tu eres la mejor medic-nin, sin ti no podrían hacer nada Sakura-chan –Dijo Naruto Con una sonrisa radiante

La pelirrosa solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y dio salto hacia atrás, y llego donde sus compañeros médicos, Naruto tenia razón, ella no dejaría morir a ninguno de sus compañeros, daría todo lo que pudiera para salvarlos y también para volver a estar todo el equipo 7 juntos.

-Esperaba ver una lucha del equipo 7 juntos –Dijo Ino algo divertida

-No podemos dejarlos solo a ellos luchando, ese tipo Madara es muy fuerte tanto así que pudo derrotar a los cinco Kages juntos –menciono Inoichi Yamanaka –Es la hora que ayudemos a Naruto, no hay mas tiempo que desperdiciar.

-Pero no creen que serán un estorbo para Naruto –Menciono Shikamaru algo aburrido

-¿Qué dices? Naruto puede ser muy fuerte pero ni el, ni el hachibi se pueden comparar al poder de Madara Uchiha y de ese demonio que están junto a el –dijo con molestia El líder del clan Yamanaka

-Si, puede que no puedan ganar ellos solos pero si todos se meten en la pelea, saldrán mas ninjas heridos y Naruto no podrá hacer lo que planea hacer, confió en él y si necesita ayuda la pedirá pero por ahora será mejor que no nos entrometamos demasiado –dijo Shikamaru seriamente.

-¡no entrometernos! Es nuestra aldea también, no podemos solo ver y quedaros de brazos cruzados -Sentenció molesto Inoichi

-Que problemát…

La frase típica de Shikamaru fue cortada por el temible gruñido del Juubi, que a todos impresiono, ya que tan fuerte el rugido de la bestia de diez colas que arranco arboles desde sus raíces haciéndolos volar por los aires y también levanto algunas rocas y muchos shinobis se cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos como escudos, para evitar que las rocas lastimaran sus rostros y que la arena irritara sus ojos.

Sakura y Shizune se encargaban de Tsunade y Gaara, mientras que las heridas de Maito Gai fueron atendidas por ninjas médicos de la alianza, necesitarían mucho Chakra, las heridas internas eran las más difíciles y reparar los huesos rotos tomaría mas tiempo.

Nuevamente Juubi rugió salvajemente, parecía fuera de control.

-Tenemos que llevarnos a los heridos a una zona lejos del campo de batalla –dijo uno de los medic-nin de Sunagakure –Estamos exponiendo a los heridos y a nosotros mismos como médicos.

Sakura no quería alejarse tanto del campo de batalla, Naruto y Sasuke podían necesitarla, su vista se poso en sus dos compañeros instantáneamente, ¿Qué tal si les sucedía algo?

-descuida Sakura, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien además recuerda la regla de oro de un ninja medico

-"El medic-nin será el ultimo en morir" tenemos que estar vivos para poder salvarlos – Murmuro Sakura recordándolos días que empezó a ser una ninja medica, cuando empezó a valorarse a si misma, cuando encontró su potencial como ninja, cuando su voluntad de fuego ardía por salvar a los que amaba, se lo debía a Tsunade y no la defraudaría –Vamos –Sentenció la pelirrosada

Se encargaron de llevarse a los heridos un poco más alejados de la zona, Sakura estaba a punto de dejar el campo de batalla para dar el último vistazo a sus compañeros, uno al lado del otro. Antes de marcharse del lugar Sasuke poso su mirada en ella, esa mirada fría y calculadora que no demostraba ningún brillo en especial y la verdad inspiraba temor al que la observara, pero para Sakura esa fue una mirada llena de sentimientos y emociones, que al parecer solo ella lograba entender.

Este hecho le lleno de ánimos, solo asintió la cabeza y susurrando lo que al parecer era un: "arigato Sasuke-kun" mientras saltaba a la rama más próxima y se alejaba. Sasuke por su parte volvió su vista a la pelea que tenía en frente, pues no tenía más tiempo que perder, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa, divertida y algo orgullosa, se asomara por su rostro por unos instantes.

El Juubi rugió por tercera vez y esta vez el frenesí se hacia presente, Madara por unos instantes la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Una mueca de disgusto surco su rostro por milésimas de segundos, pero rápidamente tranquilizo sus facciones, ya que no era conveniente que se enteraran de que Juubi se estaba volviendo incontrolable incluso para su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Pero, para desgracia de Madara no paso desapercibido por ninguno delos dos jinchurikis que estaban en la batalla.

-Al parecer perdió el control –Dijo Naruto en voz baja pero audible para Sasuke

-Hn? –Fue lo único que se limito a decir mientras lo observaba con seriedad e interés

-El juubi es controlado por el Mangekyo sharingan de Madara, pero al parecer este demonio simbolizo mas problemas de lo que se imaginaba –Termino de decir Killer Bee con seriedad

-Eso es por la razón de que además de hachibi y de mi, El Juubi también es consiente de sus acciones y además muy racional y además de todo esto, Juubi es conocido por ser el mas salvaje y el mas libre de todos nosotros –Dijo Kurama divertido ante la escena.

-El Mangekyo sharingan al parecer le impide la capacidad de hablar pero aun asi Juubi quiere deshacerse de esas cadenas que lo atan, y esas cadenas son esos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre delos que se heredaron en el linaje Uchiha, capaces de acabar con todo un ejercito de ninjas con un Genjutsu –Menciono esta vez el ocho colas.

-Pero si es más fuerte que ustedes dos, por que no puede simplemente deshacerse del genjutsu que esta atrapado, ya que si les puedo recordar, El Kyuubi se pudo liberar en la última guerra –opino Bee.

Era buena pregunta, pensó Naruto Mientras que Sasuke solo escuchaba atento, la verdad esto era muy interesante.

-Pues…-Empezó a hablar el Kyuubi con una sonrisa macabra pintada en su rostro –Por el simple hecho de que el Juubi no fue convocado en toda su gloria, recuerden que solo fue con parte de nuestro Chakra –refiriéndose obviamente a él y al ocho colas –Si tan solo tuviera todo su poder, nadie saldría vivo de esto.

-tan poderoso es –pensó Naruto mientras crujía su mandíbula, esto esta mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

Los escuadrones de la alianza empezaron a moverse en busca de heridos, y algunos otros estaban tratando de rodear a Madara y a la enorme bestia.

-Sasuke te ofrecí todo el poder que cualquiera quisiera poseer, pude haberte dejado vivir lo que quisieras en el nuevo mundo que hare, tu y yo pudimos haber sido los únicos reyes supremos, todos acatarían nuestras ordenes y nos temerían, los dioses de ese nuevo mundo, yo como el supremo y tu como mi mano derecha –menciono con aires de grandeza –Pero no, tenias que arruinarlo todo. El niño débil y de buen corazón todavía habita en ti muchacho y por eso, por eso nunca conseguiste lograr vencer limpiamente a Itachi, tu llevas la maldición de los Uchihas que ha sido hereditaria generación por generación.

-¿Maldición? –Pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Las muertes y la sed de venganza que nos consume a los Uchihas –Dijo Socarronamente Madara –tu eres igual a mi

Madara No siguió su discurso, ya que la Katana de Sasuke lo atacaba velozmente.

Ambos Uchihas cara a cara, con una velocidad impresionante. Ambos con el Sharingan activado, Sasuke con una mirada que no denotaba emoción alguna y Madara con diversión que brotaba de cada poro.

-Yo no soy como tú –Menciono Sasuke seriamente.

-Tienes razón, si hubieras sido como yo habrías conseguido el poder, pero claro ¡la amistad es lo más importante! No puedo creer que eso haya cautivado tu corazón, pudiste gobernar conmigo –Menciono nuevamente

-¿amistad? –Dijo Sasuke de repente-No lo hice por amistad, ni ninguna razón sentimental –dijo mientras trataba de asestarle algún golpe a Madara –Simplemente, el poder no lo compartiría contigo.-Dijo mientras se alejaba de él y activaba el Susanoo.

Mientras que Madara hacia lo mismo.

/*/*/*/*

Desde lo lejos se divisaban, 2 Gladiadores gigantes, uno con una aura morada y el otro con una roja.

Sakura observo perpleja pues dentro de uno de esos "titanes" dentro de el, se encontraba Sasuke.

/*/*/*/*

Naruto y Bee, no sabían en que momento esta lucha había tomado ese rumbo, Todos los ninjas estaban anonadados, que poder tan impresionante.

-Naruto –Hablo Bee seriedad mientras el rubio asentía pues ya sabia lo que se venia.

Cada uno encima de su respectivo bijuu.

-Hey Neji –Llamo el oji azul la atención del castaño

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Saliendo de una especie de transe

-Llévatelos a todos de aquí, Este lugar no es seguro

-hmp –Sonrió divertido –no creo que quieran irse, ellos también quieren proteger a Konoha y a todas las naciones, ya nadie quiere mas guerras

Ante esto Naruto esbozo una sonrisa soñadora y miro hacia el cielo con añoranza, sin más guerras, eso era lo que mas deseaba.

-No pueden estar todos aquí –finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se movían, Kyuubi la lado de hachibi y sus jinchurikis encima de ellos, preparándose para luchar.

Neji dirigió su vista hacia Shikamaru, el cual solo asintió. Todo el escuadrón de ingenio ya había ideado un plan.

Harían todo lo posible para ayudar a Naruto, destruir a Madara y no perder a más ninjas.

/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura estaba distraído observando como sus compañeros luchaban contra Madara y ese demonio, El Susanoo de Sasuke le provocaba escalofríos, Naruto y Bee-san Luchaban también, Naruto fue lastimado pero no fue nada grave, Sakura se preocupo pero calmo esa preocupación viendo como se regeneraba gracias al chakra del Kyuubi.

Los ninjas que quedaron daban lo mejor de si, hasta el punto de que tantas personas, tantas armas dirigiéndose a distintas direcciones y tanto poder logró desencadenar la furia del Juubi, que ni el mismísimo Madara pudo controlar, estaba fuera de control.

/*/*/*/*/*

Era la hora, Sasuke con su mangekyo sharingan activo, Madara defendiéndose de los ataques de los ninjas de Konoha y del hachibi, no sabia en que momento había pasado de ser el cazador a ser la presa, estaba en posición de jaque, ya no le quedaba ni un solo peón estaba solo y atrapado.

Naruto esbozo una enorme, y algo cansada, sonrisa. Su plan salió a la perfección, ahora Sasuke controlaba al Juubi con su sharingan.

Madara sonrío cínicamente, era el fin y lo sabia, estuvo a punto a llevar a cabo su plan "ojo de Luna" pero el Juubi no fue algo fácil de controlar, y esos mocosos eran mas fuertes de lo que espero y sumada a ellos la "voluntad de fuego" de toda Konoha y las esperanzas de todos, eso y mas fue la fuerza de Naruto y su gran apoyo Sasuke.

-Volverás al lugar al que perteneces Uchiha Madara –sentencio Naruto a lo que Madara solo poso su mirada cansada en el y Sasuke, el cual se miraba muy cansado.

-_Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste controlarlo mejor que yo? Se supone que yo era el mas fuerte, que esta batalla la tenia ganada ¿Cómo fue posible?_ –Pensó Madara con rencor. – la maldición de los Uchihas de odio y venganza continuara, hasta que sea exterminado el ultimo Uchiha. –Dijo suavemente pero audible para los que se encontraban mas cerca –Sasuke, Naruto será el que te opacara ante los demás y lo odiaras por ello, te quitara lo que mas amas y tu le odiaras y te vengaras y la maldición de los Uchihas seguirá viviendo y hará arder nuevamente a Konoha –Dijo finalmente, pero esto ultimo fue muy audible

_3…2…1 _

Una bomba bijuu, dos bombas bijuus y la tercera.

Hace unos momentos el dominaba (con dificultad) al Juubi y la bomba bijuu choco contra las otras dos, contra la del Kyuubi y la del hachibi pero ahora el moriría nuevamente ante estas tres.

Todos ensancharon los ojos por la sorpresa, otra vez las bombas bijuus. Era sumamente peligroso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Ha acabado –Dijo Naruto mas para si mismo que para los demás

-Aun no –Menciono Killer Bee

-¿eh? –Miro Naruto a Bee con sorpresa, ¿Cómo que no? Si Madara ya había muerto.

Bee solo le indico con la cabeza, Naruto dirigió su vista al lugar que le indicaba Bee.

El Juubi estaba tratando de liberarse nuevamente del control del sharingan y Sasuke parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier instante.

-Naruto –hablo Bee con seriedad, su ritmo de rap por un momento desapareció

-hai –Asintió Naruto con algo de tristeza pero determinación al mismo tiempo, aun sin que Bee se lo dijera el ya sabia que tenia que hacer. –Espero que todo salga bien.

Naruto y Bee se acercaron a la bestia, Bee mordió su dedo pulgar, cuando la sangre empezó a derramarse el comenzó a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura llego lo mas rápido con una parte del escuadrón medico, esa falsa tranquilidad los hizo temer aun mas.

Lo que vio Sakura le atemorizo, y con sus manos tapo su boca para no dejar salir los gritos que querían escapar de sus labios.

Algunos ninjas miraron hacia otro lugar, algunos otros miraron a Naruto admiración y respeto, otros con tristeza. Nadie dijo nada.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, no sabia como reaccionar.

El Juubi parecía haber sido succionado, no solo el, el Kyuubi y Hachibi también.

Naruto sonrió ante todo.

El rubio se desplomo, pero antes de llegar a tocar el suelo Bee lo sostuvo.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha y principalmente la peli azul corrieron hacia donde descansaba el rubio. El escuadrón Medico se apresuro a tomar medidas con Naruto

Hinata derramaba lágrimas a más no poder, no quería que Naruto sufriera por la decisión que él acababa de tomar.

Sakura aun no lo creía, sellaron a casi todos esos demonios, incluyendo al diez colas, dentro de Naruto. ¿Ahora que les deparaba el Futuro?

/*/*/*/

Sasuke se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

_Había llegado todo a su fin…incluyendo su vida_

Suena fatalista, pero era la realidad.

Ahora ¿Qué haría? No merecía volver, y aunque lo dejaran hacerlo, el no quería ya que aun estaba resentido con Konoha y la paz que disfrutaron a costa de su familia y de su felicidad.

Ya no había de quien vengarse, y pensar que casi toda su vida vivió con el único deseo de vengarse. Paso tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Itachi, luego de Danzou y los consejeros de Konoha, hasta de la misma aldea se quiso vengar; Pero ahora, no quedaba nada ni nadie de quien vengarse, estaba hecho polvo.

Se sentía manipulado y vacío, toda su vida vivió siendo manipulado como una marioneta, y todos se aprovechaban del dolor de ese pequeño que lo perdió todo. Vacío, pues su vida ya no tenia sentido ya, si moría o no, no le importaba.

El nunca trato de vivir sus fantasías, bueno, ni que tuviera tiempo para fantasear. Pero siempre le resulto mejor vivir la realidad con dolor que soñar y que nada fuera realidad, era algo pesimista.

Solo cerró sus ojos. El único y último sonido que escucho antes sumergirse al sueño profundo fue:

-Sasuke-kun –gimoteo una voz conocida demostrando dolor en sus palabras

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*

_**Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño pero aun así duele despertarte.**_

* * *

**Se que todo paso muy rápido, y eso es malo.**

**Pero aun soy algo nueva escribiendo y quería terminar rápidamente toda esta batalla para poder entrar pronto a lo esencial de esta historia. Claro Todo a su vez, solo quería terminar rápido esta batalla (y que poca imaginación que tengo para redactar una batalla) disculpen eso.**

**Y pues sobre lo que ocurrió, pues Naruto con el Juubi sellado fue extraño y algo raro pero necesito usar ese hecho, para el futuro de mi historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y más por los comentarios. Cualquier crítica constructiva o alguna ayuda que me quieran brindar sobre la redacción y la historia son bien aceptadas, todo por el bien del fic **

**Aunque tal vez lo edite cuando lo finalice aunque lo dudo.**

**Bueno sin más que decir**

**Gracias **

**Los quiero**

**att: Yuuki**

**Un reviews y nyanmarus para todos**

**Se despide Code 03**


	3. ¿Morir? Ja! hoy no

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

_Capitulo 3. ¿Morir? Ja! Hoy no_

* * *

"_**Quise compañía y obtuve un monologo, quise un final feliz y me quede en el prologo"**_

* * *

¿Estaba muerto o vivo?

Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza….

Estaba vivo clara y desgraciadamente, el dolor lo demostraba completamente, no hay vida sin dolores y el lo sabia mejor que cualquiera.

Sus parpados pesaban, con esfuerzo los trataba de abrir pero opto por mejor descansar su vista un rato más. Sentía el olor a analgésicos y estaba recostado en una mullida cama y por lo que se acaba de dar cuenta que estaba conectado a algunos aparatos, estaba en un hospital claramente.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él.

Se escuchaba como pasaban un bolígrafo por una hoja tal vez apoyada en una tablilla de madera, ¿será que no se han dado cuenta de que estaba despierto?

Trato de levantarse, en ese momento la persona que había entrado lo ayudo a incorporarse.

-Veo que despertaste Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto con tono neutro.

Sasuke trataba de abrir sus parpados, no miraba nada. Eso lo alarmo, serán estas las secuelas de usar demasiado el Mangekyo, pero no puede ser, si él se implanto los ojos de Itachi. Eso no debería ocurrir.

Se sentía tonto, apenas se acaba de dar cuenta que tenia vendados sus ojos. La calma se apodero de el nuevamente.

-Pasaste mas de un mes en coma, la verdad no esperaba que despertaras aun –suspiro –pero es mejor que hayas despertado, cuando estés del todo recuperado tendrás que pasar por un juicio –Hablaba la pelirrosa mientras le tomaba el pulso

Sasuke apretaba entre sus manos las sabanas, la verdad esto de no ver nada no le gustaba, cuando Obito le había implantado los ojos de su hermano, también tuvo que estar vendado y odiaba esa sensación de debilidad y lo peor era que Sakura debía estar viéndolo ahorita con compasión, el no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

-Ya estoy mejor –Dijo mientras se quitaba las vendas con violencia. .ese juicio puede ser ahora mismo, no me arrepiento de nada y espero que eso quede claro ante todos ustedes

Sakura antes hubiera tratado de evitar que se quitara las vendas, pero Sasuke no haría caso y lo haría de todos modos

-Sasuke –dijo con paciencia –descansa un poco más

Abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, le dolía pero podía soportarlo. Observaba con dificultad, miraba una especie de imagen borrosa con un color rosa impregnado en ella…

¿Qué ocurría? No podía ver bien, solo imágenes difusas. Le dolían los ojos. Los único que atino a hacer fue a cubrirse el ojo derecho con una de sus manos, en verdad que ese dolor era frustrante.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo con suma preocupación mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo, pero el desprecio su ayuda apartándola con su brazo

-no seas molesta y déjame en paz –siseo el pelinegro con notorio enfado

Sakura contuvo el dolor que brotaba en su pecho, pero la verdad no sintió en ningún momento la necesidad de llorar solo actuó de manera seria, como si se tratara de cualquier paciente.

-¿Qué te deje en paz, eh? Pues si crees soportar el dolor o curarte tu misma, pues esta bien pero recuerda que la doctora aquí soy yo te guste o no Uchiha Sasuke –hablo con voz monótona

Sasuke odiaba admitirlo, y no lo haría públicamente, pero Sakura tenia la razón pero el no pediría su ayuda si se quería ir y dejarlo así pues estaba bien. Sakura lo miro que él se había relajado así que se acerco a Sasuke.

Sacó un pequeño foco e ilumino con el uno de los ojos de Sasuke, al parecer la luz no lo molestaba y así siguió haciéndole mas pruebas.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente ella hacia su trabajo y el solo quería ver normalmente.

De la boca de la pelirrosa se escapo un suspiro sonoro.

-desgastaste tus ojos, forzaste tanto tu vista con el sharingan, que ya estas sufriendo las secuelas de ello –Dijo Sakura con profesionalidad

-y ¿eso significa que? –murmuro molesto Sasuke

-Que tardara algún tiempo que tu vista sane por completo

-¿quieres que me conforme? ¿Cómo veré Sakura? –le recrimino –Se supone que tu eres la doctora, ¿no? Pues sáname, maldita sea. Quieres demostrarme que sirves para algo, ¡pues hazlo! Devuélveme la vista –le termino por gritar

-tu bien lo dijiste soy "doctora" puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu vista, pero no hago milagros –dijo la pelirrosa con seriedad y con un dolor tenue en su corazón, simplemente dolían, las palabras de Sasuke o simplemente su frialdad le afectaban y mucho, pero sabia manejarlo bien.

Estaba molesto, no le gustaba la idea de quedar ciego, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía. Ya sabía que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero saberlo no significaba que lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

-puede que haya una pequeña solución –dijo la pelirrosa después de haber pensado en alguna manera de ayudar a Sasuke –pero no se si te gustara la idea

-Si puedes hacer que vea bien, pues me importa un bledo lo que sea solo hazlo

-¿en serio? –dijo algo divertida

-¿Qué parte de "solo hazlo" no entendiste? O ¿acaso además de ser molesta eres estúpida Sakura? –gruño Sasuke

-que humor –susurro Sakura

Se le acerco nuevamente y poso su mano en los orbes negros de Sasuke haciendo que este cerrara sus parpados.

Sintió el cálido chakra de Sakura sobre el, cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco y además quito la tensión que molestaba al moreno, extraño si, pero no le fue molesto.

-ya vuelvo –Dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba de Sasuke y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación –por cierto, Naruto quiere verte, ¿lo deja entrar o hasta que ya puedas ver?

-hn –gruño, la verdad no quería la lastima y las estupideces de "todo va a estar mejor'ttebayo" en verdad eso lo molestaba y mucho.

-esta bien, si eso es lo que tu quieres –y así Sakura salió de la habitación

Sabia que Sasuke era orgulloso y por ende, no quería que vieran el estado en el que se encontraba y le molestaría ver a Naruto en toda su vitalidad. Así que se encamino a su oficina, sin darle ninguna información al rubio sobre como se encontraba el moreno a lo que el entendió como que el pelinegro todavía no despertaba, y siguió con su trabajo.

Sakura lo entendía, el lo sabia, pues no era estúpido. Era la única persona que siempre pudo descifrar sus silencios.

**/*/*/*/***

**-**Naruto-kun vuelve a tu habitación –hablo una pelinegra –aun no estas del todo recuperado

-Shi…Shizune-san tiene razón, Na…Naruto-kun, deberías escucharla –hablo Hyuga Hinata.

-Pero, Hinata-chan, Ya estoy mejor, ¿no ves? Estoy mejor que nunca' ttebayo –dijo luciendo su gran estado físico

La oji perla solo sonrió tiernamente, la verdad que tenia una gran vitalidad, pero su sonrisa tierna cambio a una sonrisa triste y amarga, pues, sabía que Naruto estaba en ese gran estado gracias al chakra de Kyuubi y del Juubi

El Juubi…

Esa idea de sellar al Juubi en Naruto era descabellada y temía por lo que pudiera pasarle al rubio.

Esta falsa calma pasara y todos lo sabían

-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien? –Se acerco a ella, para ver que le ocurría, pues la peli azul tenia una mueca de desolación -¿Hinata-chan?

-ah –Reacciono –Naruto-kun, si no te preocupes solo me quede pensando en cosas sin importancia –dijo sonriendo dulcemente –es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación Naruto-kun

-Esta bien –accedió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Sasuke Uchiha –hablo con autoridad –te fuiste de Konoha a la edad de trece años con un traidor de la aldea, se te busco muchas veces para que regresaras y dejaste en claro que no volverías, así que ¿cambiaste de opinión mocoso?

-hn –se limito a contestar

Estaban en el despacho de la hokage, que acababan de reconstruir, no solo la torre Hokage, sino, que también toda Konoha.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos vendados, Sakura y Shizune ahora se encontraban detrás de la Hokage.

La Hokage estaba en el centro y los demás Kages, dos a cada lado, sentados a los lados de la princesa Tsunade.

A los lados de Sasuke se encontraban Naruto y Kakashi y detrás de estos, estaban los líderes de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

Pero Claro, esto Sasuke no lo podía observar. Hace una semana que había despertado, y su vista había empeorado por tratar de usar el sharingan cada vez que el rubio lo molestaba, en verdad que era desquiciante ¿Cómo podía ser tan hiperactivo después de todo lo sucedido? Pensó que el rubio por fin había madurado, pero se equivoco.

Ahora estaba en la torre Hokage en una especie de audiencia, donde era él al que juzgaban.

Estaban todos en silencio, era un silencio incomodo, y la tensión se sentía en el aire.

-Reitero Te fuiste de Konoha a los trece años con un traidor, te uniste a Akatsuki, asesinaste a Danzou, trataste de asesinar a Killer Bee, hermano del raikage y jinchuriki del hachibi, trataste de destruir a Konoha, ayudaste a dos criminales a crear una guerra en la cual muchos ninjas murieron incluyendo a Maito Gai –en este momento Rock Lee que se encontraba en la sala solo pudo mirar al suelo con tristeza –Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara –Shikamaru observo la espalda de Sasuke con molestia, e Ino solo se le aguaron los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar –incluyendo también al consejo de ancianos de Konoha y al antiguo Tsuchikage –La rubia dirigió su vista al nuevo Tsuchikage que se encontraba seriamente ahí –muchos daños materiales, muchos heridos y muchos heridos sentimentalmente, al perder a sus seres queridos –Dijo Tsunade con furia

Nadie decía nada, hasta que

-Pero vieja… Sasuke asesino a Orochimaru, eliminando a un enemigo potencial de Konoha, además lo que hizo a Danzou se lo merecía y también al consejo, ellos jugaron con la vida de Sasuke, además Sasuke nos ayudo a luchar contra Madara….

-No me defiendas –interrumpió El moreno al rubio, puede que Sasuke no pudiera ver pero sabia que Naruto estaba a su lado izquierdo, como a un metro de distancia aproximadamente. Sus lazos fueron tan grandes que se conocieron mejor que nadie, y que comparten sentimientos, aunque parezca estúpido, era la verdad.

Naruto Callo ante esto, solo miro al suelo sin saber que hacer.

-que necio eres, callas al que te trato de defender –murmuro Sakura, pero fue solo audible para ella.

-puede que Naruto tenga razón, hiciste cosas que beneficio a Konoha y a las demás naciones ninjas pero hiciste muchas mas cosas horribles –Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa ladina –pero sabes, a conciencia Uchiha, ¿como te consideras ante todo lo que hiciste?

Todos callaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sasuke Uchiha, todos esperando su respuesta.

Sakura y Naruto esperaban que todo saliera bien, que Sasuke sea declarado como inocente, que Sasuke aprecie su vida y no cometa ninguna locura.

-hn –sonrío sarcásticamente, no era tonto, tal vez no miraba pero sabia que todos los carcomían con la mirada –Culpable –Sabia que nadie esperaba esa respuesta, pero el no era inocente, sabia que era culpable por todo lo que hizo y no discutiría por afirmar lo contrario, si lo condenaban a muerte pues moriría, en fin, no quedaba nada mas

Todos se tensaron, la sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro de la ojiazul desapareció, ese mocoso la colmaba, en serio que no tenia sentido de supervivencia, ¿acaso era idiota? ¿Quería morir? Por que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que si era declarado culpable lo condenaría a muerte. Estúpido.

Pasaron casi tres horas, hubo gritos de furia, otros lloraron, la furia, la tensión, la rabia, la tristeza, toda una gran mezcla de sentimientos….

Se estudio a fondo el caso de Sasuke, tenia las pruebas suficientes para ser considerado inocente pero el lo hacia mas difícil.

Todos esperaban a que alguien diera la última palabra, Tsunade suspiro, no quería ser la persona que declara culpable a Uchiha y luego ver a Naruto y a su alumna Sakura, no podría.

-Entonces Uchiha, creo que no hay mas nada que decir ¿o si? –hablo por primera vez el Kazekage mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Naruto

Tsunade le agradeció mentalmente, ella no se sentía lista para hacer eso

Sakura se fijo en la reacción de Sasuke

El cual sonrió tranquilamente

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sonreía al saber que iba a morir?

-no hay nada mas que decir –finalizo Sasuke

-si me permiten –dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia los demás kages, cosa que todos asintieron con la cabeza, le concedieron el permiso de dictar la sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha, y sabia que el Kazekage era muy maduro y serio además de ser justo, así que estaría bien lo que decidiera –Sasuke Uchiha, por todos los crímenes que has cometido, se me ha autorizado elegir tu condena.

Naruto miro seriamente a Gaara.

Todos esperaban la condena de muerte para Uchiha, Sakura no quería seguir escuchando, lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su mirada. Todos estaban atentos.

Seria el final, eso es lo único que pensaba el Uchiha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Por que lo hiciste? –pregunto seriamente un rubio a un pelirrojo

-¿hacer el que? –pregunto el rubio

Estaban ambos sentados en el techo de la torre de la hokage, obteniendo una linda vista de toda la aldea de Konoha y el bello cielo oscuro que era adornado por estrellas.

Había una paz y tranquilidad, la noche era fría.

-Tu sabes el que, por que decidiste esa condena para Sasuke –Dijo el ojiazul mientras observaba el bello cielo oscuro

-¿No te agrada la decisión que tome? –Preguntó mientras dirigía la vista hacia donde miraba el rubio –Si te agrada o no, no importa, tengo que hacer lo mejor por mi aldea y por la paz de las aldeas –Dijo seriamente después de todo era el Kazekage

-No te molestes, y no, no es que me moleste la decisión que tomaste, es solo que…. No me lo esperaba –dijo mientras sonreía radiantemente como siempre, Gaara sonrió también pero era más una sonrisa tímida y más pequeña que la de Naruto.

*/*/*/*/*

_-si me permiten –dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia los demás kages, cosa que todos asintieron con la cabeza, le concedieron el permiso de dictar la sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha, y sabia que el Kazekage era muy maduro y serio además de ser justo, así que estaría bien lo que decidiera –Sasuke Uchiha, por todos los crímenes que has cometido, se me ha autorizado elegir tu condena._

_Sasuke sonreía vacíamente._

_-sabes, tu conciencia a veces puede ser a veces tu peor enemigo y también tu mejor aliado pero eso depende de ti –dijo Gaara seriamente_

_-no te vayas con rodeos, di rápido, ¿Cuál es la condena? ¡dilo ya! –Dijo ya harto el Uchiha, estaba harto de tantos silencios y tantos rodeos, quería terminar con esto pronto_

_-esta bien, Uchiha Sasuke yo Gaara no Sabaku, con apoyo de la alianza shinobi, te condeno a vivir, disfrutar y sufrir por ello, a que vivas para defender tu aldea natal, que vivas por ti –sentencio El pelirrojo _

_Todos estaban anonadados, ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Viviría?_

_La boca de Naruto era una "o" muy bien formada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Sakura no sabia como reaccionar ni ella ni los demás ninjas, solo Hatake Kakashi y lo demás kages lo tomaron tranquilamente y sin inmutar su expresión_

_Sasuke no sabia que decir, no sabía como lo observaban, pero no le gustaba para nada._

_-así que me perdonas la vida, me dejaras vivir aun cuando yo puedo volver a crear una guerra –dijo con sorna_

_-Pues todos meremos otra oportunidad, pero no lo hago por que sea una persona buena que cree en el perdón o algo así, no, al contrario. Me he dado cuenta, como todos aquí, que al parecer quieres morir, te consideras culpable y todos los hechos los volviste en tu contra sabiendo que haciendo eso, la condena seria la muerte, no te otorgo lo que quieres, es mas, que mejor castigo que la misma vida, puede ser el mayor regalo pero también la peor condena, es un arma de doble filo Sasuke y tu muy bien lo sabes –Finalizo Gaara _

_Sasuke sentía un odio inmenso contra ese Kazekage de verdad que lo odiaba_

_Tsunade se limito a sonreír, la verdad mejor decisión no pudo haber_

_-Sakura, Shizune llévense a Sasuke a su habitación, mañana te instalaras en un apartamento especial, serás custodiado por algunos de mis mejores ambus y cuando te recuperes completamente empezaras tus trabajos como ninja –menciono con diversión la hokage -¿alguna objeción? _

_Todos observaron al moreno, esperando su reacción_

_-ninguna _

_Se sorprendieron que obedeció sin decir nada mas, pero era mejor así, aunque claro, nadie confiaría enteramente en el_

_Puesto a que el era un demonio._

_Un demonio que vivía para la venganza_

_/*/*/*/*/*_

No podía creerlo, lo dejaron con vida, no era que el fuera uno de esos tipos fatalistas que odian la vida, solo es que su vida nunca fue justa y además ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir.

¡Por Kami! Nadie se daba cuenta de que el ya estaba vacío y roto. Nadie lo comprendía realmente. Naruto y Sakura que decían comprenderlo ¿Por qué no miraban su realidad?

-Sasuke-san –hablo la pelinegra –quitare tus vendas, aunque no te aseguro que tu vista este al cien por cien, pero poco a poco te mejoraras. Ya veraz –mientras se acercaba para quitarle las vendas.

-¿y Sakura? –Pregunto el Uchiha

-¿eh? ¿Qué con ella? –pregunto Ahora Shizune, puesto que no entendía el repentino interés por la pelirrosa, según por lo que se había dado cuenta, el Uchiha siempre la desprecio y la subestimo ¿entonces por que pregunta ahora por ella?

-¿no se supone que ella era la doctora que me atendía a mi? –dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-Sakura-san es una gran doctora, puesto que es asignada a cuidar de muchos pacientes –hablo Shizune mientras le quitaba las vendas –así que no puede cuidar de solo uno. Bien ya esta listo, dime ¿Qué tal? –mientras se apartaba después de haberle quitado la venda de los ojos

Sasuke abrió los ojos poco a poco, se trato de acostumbrar a la repentina luz.

Suspiro de mala gana, aun no miraba bien ¿Qué tan mediocres podían ser los ninjas de Konoha?

-Bien, solo esperaremos a que venga Sakura-san y te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar ¿si? –dijo Shizune con la mano en la perilla de la puerta mientras se disponía a Salir

/*/*/*/*

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, ayer se había dado a juicio y condenado a "vivir" suena raro, lo sabía muy bien, pero así fue….luego fue a su nuevo apartamento pero paso algo aun mas raro….

-No seas idiota Sakura –gruño Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke, muchos ninjas usan lentes –dijo Sakura tratando de ponérselos

-no me interesa

-por ejemplo Kabuto y Ebisu-sensei –dijo divertida, era una pequeña venganza contra el vengador, era como darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

-mucho menos

-pero Sasuke prefieres andar casi ciego a usar lentes

Punto para Sakura…

-además –murmuro por lo bajito –te ves lindo con ellos –según Sakura no fue audible pero el Uchiha tenía un oído muy desarrollado y escucho muy bien.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Al final del día, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha con unos lentes mientras leía un pergamino, ya lo había leído muchas veces más pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

No sabía por que había aceptado usar esos lentes, pero solo le esperaba que mejorara vista y deshacerse de ellos….

_-además, te ves lindo con ellos –dijo Sakura muy bajito_

O… tal vez ¿no?

* * *

"_**Odio tanto mi vida... pero no puedo vivir sin ella".**_

* * *

**Gracias por los RR**

**Y etto se que me tarde 3 días en actualizar, como ven actualizo los viernes pero no tuve inspiración y no quería hacer nada que fuera un fiasco.**

**¿Qué les pareció la sentencia que le Dio Gaara a Sasuke? Se que fue muy fatalista y hasta emo, pero siempre he visto a Sasuke como un pinche Emo (sin ofender a sus fans)**

**Y quise poner un poco de SasuSaku ahorita por que para que el fénix renazca tiene que morir ¿no? **

**Y ¿Qué tal con los lentes de Sasuke? No se por que pero me pareció divertido**

**Wuajajaja mi venganza contra Sasuke **

**Sin más que decir se despide Code 03 **

**Un review y nyanmarus para todos**


	4. Horas del primer amor

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Horas del primer amor que a esta orilla se evapora

* * *

_**Solo nos queda esperar, jugar con la soledad a oscuras hasta que llega otra figura que nos cura**_

* * *

Ya tenia mas de un mes, viviendo en Konoha y eso de usar lentes, era extraño y raro para el.

Pero tenía que usarlos hasta que su vista este del todo recuperada, seguía insistiendo, los ninjas de Konoha son mediocres. Aunque debía reconocer que seria difícil de tratar y mas por que era el sharingan en cierto grado los consideraba.

Desde que termino la guerra, no ha podido dormir bien. Pues las palabras de Madara aun estaban grabadas en su mente, no lograba olvidarlas.

– _la maldición de los Uchihas de odio y venganza continuara, hasta que sea exterminado el ultimo Uchiha. –Dijo con cansancio y fue poco audible –Sasuke, Naruto será el que te opacara ante los demás y lo odiaras por ello, te quitara lo que mas amas y tú le odiaras y te vengaras y la maldición de los Uchihas seguirá viviendo y hará arder nuevamente a Konoha –Dijo finalmente, cosa que Sasuke pudo escuchar muy bien._

No lo olvidaba…no podía olvidar esas palabras…

Lo de Naruto era obvio, seria opacado ante él en cierto modo ya que el tenia amigos y toda Konoha, no…. Todas las naciones ninjas lo respetaban y querían. Y pues el no, es mas era el mas odiado, no era que eso le molestara, era mejor aun. Pero las palabras de Madara eran tan falsas y tenían mucha verdad en ellas.

Quiso dejar de pensar en ello, se fue a lavar la cara y coloco los lentes, donde hacían uso de sus funciones, en su cara….

No se acostumbraba pero era mejor que no ver nada ¿no?

Sabia que era vigilado, fuera de su apartamento estaban algunos ambus o ninjas de elite. Desde que empezó a vivir en Konoha, era vigilado las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana, su salud poco a poco mejoraba pero aun no del todo, a veces lo atendía Sakura otra veces la asistente de Tsunade, al parecer eran las únicas que se atrevían a atenderlo, y recibía vistas constantes de Naruto y Kakashi.

Se miro al espejo que estaba por encima del lavamanos, miro las pronunciadas ojeras que adornaban su rostro, esas ojeras eran debido al cansancio…

El no era de esas personas que dormían pesadamente, su sueño era ligero, pero tenia muchos años sin dormir a como manda la naturaleza, sus sentidos ninjas no se lo permitían, siempre alerta ante todo o sino eran tormentosas pesadillas con la muerte de su familia. Olvido la última vez que había podido conciliar el sueño y descansar completamente.

Escucho murmullos, apostaba que eran esos ambus que lo vigilaban. Ya estaba harto, hablaría con la Hokage hoy mismo para que dejaran esa estúpida vigilancia, no haría nada contra Konoha y menos en ese estado. ¡Por Kami! Estaba casi ciego, además de que no podía moverse mucho sin desangrase en el intento, su cabeza aun estaba adolorida ante todo, estaba en mal estado físico, además si pensaban vigilarlo deberían hacerlo mas discretamente ¿no?

/*/*/*/*/*

Ahora que Sasuke estaba en Konoha, Sakura estaba algo inestable en la parte emocional, no sabia que hacer ante esto.

Ella solo hablaba con el por cuestiones medicas, es mas, las veces que Kakashi y Naruto iban a visitar al ex vengador, siempre era invitada a acompañarlos nunca accedía, por que no sabia que decirle, quería decirle tanto pero no podía. Gritarle todo lo que sufrió por el pero prefirió callar y que mejor no se enterara de, lo que Sasuke llamaría "debilidad pero para Sakura era "sensibilidad.

Ante todo este estrés Sakura pidió unos días de descanso que Tsunade no dudo en otorgarle, necesitaba ordenar todo en su cabeza y corazón.

Miraba por la ventana desde su casa…

Sakura cuando se graduó como chunnin de Konoha había empezado a vivir sola, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y dejarla crecer y madurar, así que le regalaron esa bonita casa, era de dos pisos con un jardín, cocina dos cuartos y un baño en cada uno, una pequeña sala de estar, un balcón, una casa pequeña pero con todo lo que necesario. Estaba pintada de un perla con algunos detalles de color ocre, la casa de la pelirrosa estaba con decoraciones que lo hacían ver algo moderno y casual además de que era tan limpia y ordenada.

Muy pronto iniciaría el festival de invierno, sonrió ante la idea. Ya que a pesar de que la guerra causo estragos en la aldea y en la vida de sus habitantes, todos seguían con la cabeza en alto y no dejarían de disfrutar el regalo de la vida y no por lo que paso dejarían de sonreír, eso era lo que mas amaba de Konoha: su voluntad del fuego…

Solo le gustaría que Sasuke pudiera disfrutar igual que lo demás, que pudiera apreciar ese regalo y que pudiera sonreír de verdad, pues desde que el pelinegro esta en Konoha, casi nunca se le ve sonreír y cuando lo hace es cínicamente o con arrogancia, hasta para Naruto ha sido difícil entablar una conversación con el Uchiha.

Sasuke quiere estar solo y se esta haciendo daño, al parecer cree que estando solo todo estará bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamaba a su puerta

-Ya voy –grito desde el segundo piso, mientras se apresuraba a tomar una de sus batas y cubrirse con ella

Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió mucho con quien se encontró, la verdad era a la persona que mas deseaba en ese momento

-Neji… -Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba lugar para que pasara.

-buen día –dijo formalmente mientras se adentraba ala casa de la pelirrosa

Se dirigieron al comedor, Neji tomo asiento en el comedor mientras Sakura servía unas tazas y preparaba algunos bocadillos

-¿Qué tal todo Neji? –pregunto Sakura mientras le daba una taza de te a Neji y colocaba en la mesa unos cuantos sándwiches

-Pues bien, todo a estado en completa paz, las misiones que nos han encargado solo han sido con fines diplomáticos, no me quejo ¿y tu? –dijo Neji mientras tomaba un poco del Te que le había dado la oji verde

-En el hospital no hay muchos pacientes que atender solo uno que otro niño herido por el entrenamiento o por jugar sin tener cuidado –respondió sin interés mientras se llevaba ala boca uno de los sándwiches que había preparado hace unos momentos

-Sakura, -hablo y callo de repente hasta que decidió hablar de nuevo- yo vine aquí para saber como estabas

-Pues estoy bien –dijo tranquilamente –esta es mi semana de descanso, aunque ya quiero volver al hospital estar aquí es muy aburrido

-pero, ¿Qué tal va todo con Uchiha? –Pregunto abruptamente –tengo entendido que tu eres la medico especial de ese tipo

-no, no –negó Sakura- Shizune es la principal encargada de el –dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-Sakura –hablo firmemente Neji

Sakura bajo su mirada

-No puedo evitarlo, quiero gritarle y hacerle saber todo lo que he sentido desde que se marcho y que el se arrepienta, deseo que el se enamore así de mi como yo lo hice por el, y luego mandarlo al diablo y que sienta lo que es ser rechazado –dijo Sakura con los ojos aguados –demostrarle que ya no soy débil

Neji se movió de su sitio, se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo tímidamente, La pelirrosa hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Neji, desahogo sus tristezas con el, Neji.

Neji se había convertido en un gran amigo de la pelirrosa, no sabían con seguridad desde cuando se habían vuelto tan amigos, pero todo inicio desde que Sasuke y Naruto dejaron Konoha, Neji la apoyo incondicionalmente y estuvo ahí cuando ella se sentía sola por la falta de sus seres queridos. Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, apoyándola en silencio, no un silencio incomodo, sino uno reconfortante.

Neji en confianza hablaba más de lo común, pero eso no significaba que hablara demasiado, pero aun en silencio su compañía valía más que mil palabras.

/*/*/*/

-Eres un maldito arrogante ¿Qué te hace creer que concederé lo que pides, eh mocoso? –gruño la actual Hokage de Konoha

Solo la miro sin inmutar su expresión

-¿no necesitaba mi ayuda lo mas antes posible? –Respondió con indiferencia –si quiere que la ayude entonces ayúdeme usted a mi, Hokage-sama –pronuncio con falsa cortesía

Tsunade crujió los dientes, como odiaba el carácter de ese maldito mocoso.

-pero ¿Qué supones que debo hacer? ¿Qué ninja debe ser el que te vigile? Si al parecer tu eres un ogro con todos –dijo divertida

-Pues, no te parece que la persona indicada seria….

La hokage sonrió, quería saber quien era la persona que diría el Uchiha, tal vez ¿Naruto?

-Haruno Sakura

La sonrisa de la hokage desapareció

-¿Quién? –pregunto la Hokage, tenia que asegurar se que había escuchado bien -¿Sakura Haruno?

-como escucho

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿No, que era una molestia para ti? –No lo dejaría tan fácil, a su alumna le había costado olvidar al Uchiha, ella vio cuanto Sufrió la pequeña pelirrosa por culpa de él y no quería que eso se repitiera

-Pues es la mejor opción, así me recuperaría mas rápido de lo que esperas, además de que para vigilarme te seria fiel ¿acaso no es tu discípula? Además creo que es la única persona con la que toleraría estar, ya que ella ni yo compartimos palabras y me seria más estable mi estadía en Konoha

Tenía razón, pero no quería hacer, Sakura….

No, Sakura ya no estaba enamorada de él además ella ahora era muy fuerte y ese tipo de cosas no le afectara, no mas

-¿Qué dice Hokage-sama? –dijo con tanta falsedad que le daba Nauseas a la rubia

-Shizune

-H…hai Tsunade-sama –respondió rápidamente

-Llama a Sakura

-p…pero Tsunade-Sama, Sakura-san esta en sus días de descanso –recordó a la Hokage

-no se preocupe Hokage, ni se moleste… Yo mismo la buscare e informare de su nuevo encargo –Dijo con superioridad y divertida malicia, estaba apunto de salir de la oficina de la hokage

-Sasuke, una cosa más

Sasuke se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, solo le daba la espalda

-Creo que los lentes van muy bien contigo –dijo con diversión, de alguna forma tenia que vengarse del Uchiha y ella muy bien sabia cuanto odiaba esos lentes.

Sasuke salió de ahí, con mucha molestia.

/*/*/*/*

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, no podía ir más rápido ya que aun estaba herido y cualquier brusco movimiento abriría heridas que se situaban en su tórax.

Se dirigía a la casa de la pelirrosa, hacia todo esto por que simplemente le parecía divertido, puede que fueran grandes amigos, como lo era con Naruto, pero le agradaba molestar a la pelirrosa o simplemente avergonzarla con cualquier acción estúpida.

Tal vez sus lazos con la pelirrosa no estaban tan rotos como pensaba.

Claro, puede que el no hablara demasiado, tal vez solo lo suficiente. Pero con Naruto su relación progresaba más, ya que el hiperactivo rubio lograba sacarlo de sus casillas hasta el punto de que su amistad estaba reforzada.

Con el Jounin copia, era distinto. No intercambiaban palabras, solo la vez que Kakashi lo visitó y lo recibió con un _"bienvenido Sasuke"_, podían pasar en silencio y era agradables para ambos, En algún tiempo Kakashi fue como un padre para el y tal vez aun lo consideraba como tal…. Tan solo tal vez…

Pero con la pelirrosa todo era distinto, al parecer la pequeña Sakura aun estaba resentida con él. Y eso lo hacia divertido, siempre que estaba ella la situación se tornaba incomoda y hasta tensa para la chica y el siempre tranquilo y eso le molestaba a la Kunoichi hasta el punto de discusiones donde la chica le ha gritado que lo odia, innumerable veces lo hizo y luego de esto se disculpaba y mostraba interés en el.

Además la necesitaba para curarse rápidamente, esto de andar con esos estúpidos lentes se volvía cada vez mas molesto.

././././.

_-Sasuke teme abre la puerta maldita sea –gritaba eufórico un rubio_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? No recuerdo en que momento se te dijo que era bienvenido aquí –dijo Sasuke mientras le abría la puerta_

_-si serás un malnacido hijo de tu… -en ese momento el rubio se fijo en algo peculiar en el rostro de Sasuke_

_Sasuke se tenso, se había olvidado de esos ridículos lentes, y ahora solo faltaban las burlas del rubio para mejorar su suerte_

_-tienes algo raro en el rostro, -dijo el rubio como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio pero que aun faltaba adivinar que misterio era –te hiciste algo extraño, pero no se el que…-dijo pensando _

_Un tic afloro su ceja derecha, ¿¡en serio!? Naruto era un idiota completo._

_-oh –dijo con asombro mientras su puño golpeaba suavemente con su propia palma como gesto de descubrimiento –ahora usas lentes jajajajaja –exploto en carcajadas –Sasuke eres un cuatro ojos'ttebayo_

_El tic era cada vez más constante, Sasuke levanto su puño y golpeo al rubio_

_-Idiota –decía mientras le cerraba la puerta a su amigo _

./././././.

Al recordar cada vez, ese patético momento, le entraban ganas de asesinar al rubio.

Ya estaba cerca de su destino, las calles de Konoha eran pacificas, a pesar de las miradas de odio y miedo que le dirigían los habitantes de Konoha, algunos murmuraban cosas como: "monstro" y algunas madres que apartaban a sus hijos, escondiéndolos de él y decían cosas como: "no mires hijo, el es un demonio". La verdad no le importaba lo que pensaran de el, si decían que era un demonio, tenían razón.

La gente andaba abrigada, incluido él, ya que el frio del invierno agolpaba toda la aldea y al parecer pronto nevaría, así que era mejor prepararse para el frio que haría esa noche.

/*/*/*/*

Estaba frente de una casa de color perla, y observaba hacia el segundo piso.

Las puertas que daban al balcón eran de cristal, se podía observar todo lo que ocurría ahí dentro, pero al parecer la pelirrosa no estaba en el segundo piso así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba apunto de tocar cuando escucho que estaba apunto de abrirse, así que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y fue ese momento en que miro al Hyuga salir de la casa de Sakura, con la pelirrosa guindada del cuello de este.

Las risas de hace unos momentos habían desaparecido, ahora solo era un silencio abrumador.

El vengador Uchiha estaba ahí en la puerta de la Haruno y los miraba sin ninguna emoción.

Los negros y perlas se observaban con seriedad y frialdad, a pesar de que el pelinegro usara lentes eso no le quitaba la fuerza de su mirar. Neji fue el primero en apartar la vista del Uchiha, la verdad que solo con verlo un escalofrió recorría atreves de el.

-ya te ibas –dijo Sasuke mientras le daba lugar para que pasara.

Neji lo observo con molestia y luego miro a Sakura, la cual le asintió con la cabeza, ellos se entendían muy bien.

-Hasta luego Sakura –dijo sonriéndole brevemente –Uchiha

Y así desapareció el Peli café

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha? –pregunto Sakura seriamente

Al parecer Sakura estaba molesta, siempre que se molestaba lo llamaba por su apellido. Eso tornaba interesante la situación, solo faltaba ver como reaccionaria ante la noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar? –dijo con falsa y amarga dulzura

Sakura le abrió paso, para que entrara a su humilde morada.

Ambos estaban en la pequeña sala de la casa de la chica

-¿a que se debe tu sorpresiva Visita? –pregunto Sakura

-los amigos no pueden visitar a su amigos

-¿amigos? Vamos, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no somos amigos

-no que lo éramos

-eso fue antes

-¿y entonces por que tanto empeño en que volviera a Konoha?

-Hasta que tu mismo te hundiste en la oscuridad y rompiste esos lazos

-¿no que jamás me dejarían hundir y que nuestro lazo prevalecerían?

-Tal vez con Naruto, pero contigo yo perdí todas las esperanzas

-y luego trataste de asesinarme ¿no?

Sakura en un momento no supo que decir

-¿acaso me estas reclamando por ello?

-no, claro que no, fue lo mas correcto y a la vez lo mas tonto que has hecho

-si venias para molestarme, pues ya lo lograste, así que ya que lograste tu cometido puedes irte

-no, no era ese el motivo de mi visita, sino una orden de la mismísima Hokage

-habla

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y malicia

*/*/*/*

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que Tsunade haya accedido a tal petición

Cuando Sasuke le dijo de la orden de la hokage, no creyó para nada así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para asegurarse si era verdad o una simple bromas, y no supo cual fue su expresión pero estaba segura que no fue la mas bonita, al saber que era verdad.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba ella…

Compartiendo su casa con Uchiha Sasuke…

En un momento de su infancia le hubiera encantado eso, pero no de esa manera, ahora solo quería deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? –Dijo Sakura por lo bajo mientras observaba a Sasuke sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de su sala.

-Claro, ya me lo habías dicho otras siete veces hoy

-¿Por qué te empeñaste en que fuera yo la que te vigilara? –pregunto por fin la oji jade

-me pareció divertido

-¿divertido? –Pregunto molesta –acaso me veo como algún payaso que sirva para divertirte –grito

-pues actúas como uno

Sino fuera por que debía ayudarlo a curar lo más rápido posible, le patearía el trasero y le rompería algunas costillas de paso.

-¿desde cuando eres tan hablador? Según tenia entendido, dejaste de ser un ser social desde que tu hermano mato a tus padres –dijo con malicia

Golpe bajo para el orgullo del Uchiha.

En un rápido movimiento la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, le había importado un bledo sus heridas solo quería herirla a ella, la había levantado del suelo, ya que con una mano la había agarrado del cuello, de pronto calmo y la soltó

-¿desde cuando tu no me amabas, eh Sakura? Según tenía entendido, eras la única que me había amado de verdad y que estabas dispuesta a todo por mí –dijo sin delicadeza

Sakura tocia y trataba de recuperar el aliento, Sasuke la trato de asfixiar por unos momentos.

-Siempre supe que lo que dijiste esa noche fue una sarta de mentiras, dejar tu familia, amigos y conocidos y hasta traicionar la aldea que tanto amas por un chico que no lo valía ¿Quién lo haría? Oh claro, tu. Todo fue una estúpida mentira que ni tu misma te creíste

-sabes Sasuke –dijo mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba –si, yo lo hubiera hecho, toda mi vida la hubiera arrojado al basurero por ti, por que te amaba con cada fibra de mi ser –dijo con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- pero las personas cambian y los sentimientos también.

Sasuke la miro con seriedad

-y además ¿por un chico que no lo valía? Vaya que gran autoestima el que te tienes, aunque puede que tengas la razón puede que no lo valieras pero para mi si lo valías, siempre fuiste el primero, puede que al inicio haya sido una inmadura que solo le gustaba tu "genialidad" pero al poco tiempo en el que conviví contigo y con Naruto me di cuenta que de verdad te amaba

Sasuke no sabia que decir

-se que nunca te disculpara por nada, por que no fue tu culpa yo fui la tonta que se enamoro de ti pero sabes no me arrepiento de eso, por que gracias al dolor aprendí y también aprendí a valorar el tesoro mas preciado que tengo… mi vida. Sasuke tu perdiste a tu familia y la amaste demasiado igual que yo a ti, solo es que nunca mi amor fue correspondido y fui abandonada en vida -Sakura mantuvo su vista por unos instantes

Negro y verde, verde y negro. Ambas miradas conectadas, hasta que la verde se desvió y empezó a cristalizarse y ella empezó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo estaba demasiado conmocionada, una mezcla de sentimiento, la tristeza y la ira no eran la mejor combinación para su paz mental.

Se dejo caer y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloro sin consuelo, tenia mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y se sentía libre en cierto modo.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla, y ensancho sus ojos a mas no poder….

¿En serio Sasuke la abrazaba?

Por un momento pensó que era broma, pero al sentir sus, fuerte y cálidos pero tensos, brazos supo que de verdad estaba ahí y no era ninguna ilusión. Por un momento quiso alejarlo de ella, pero de verdad le gustaba sentir su calor y con cuidado ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos, si con cuidado, ya que para Sakura en estos momentos Sasuke era un pajarillo, que con un movimiento brusco podía irse volando y no volver.

Sasuke al sentir a Sakura corresponder su abrazo se tenso inmediatamente pero luego dejo que sucediera, no se sentía tan mal. Al inicio el abrazo fue algo torpe y más por parte del Uchiha, pero luego se volvió algo posesivo, no sabia por que o como, pero así eran los Uchihas posesivos.

_**Aferrados a un abrazo para subsistir al vértigo, lunáticos**_

En ese momento Sakura aparto su rostro casi rompiendo el abrazo y miro a los ojos del Uchiha, a pesar de que estuvieran húmedos e hinchados, los ojos de la pelirrosa eran como pozos verdes que al Uchiha le gustaba cuando era pequeño y aun ahora.

Sakura acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke y como por acto de reflejo acorto la distancia con un simple beso, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha.

En verdad que el moreno era torpe en este tipo de cosas pero poco a poco se acostumbraba a los dulces movimientos de los rosados labios de la chica, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Sakura estaba sonrojada y él algo excitado (en el buen sentido)

-gracias….

-¿Por qué? –pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro

Negó con la cabeza…

-Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me diste antes de irte ¿no? –dijo mientras rompía el abrazo completamente y se levantaba –tengo que cambiarte las vendas, si sigues así nunca sanaran tus heridas –mientras iba en busca de sus utensilios médicos –_gracias, con ese beso puedo romper mi enamoramiento por ti, de verdad lo necesitaba para sellar este amor completamente. –_pensó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima mas baja por su mejilla.

Para Sakura ese era el fin de ese amor no correspondido, o eso creía ella….

* * *

"_En estos tiempos de huida el amor viene y va, cuando todo esta perdido otra luz vendrá, matara el frio sombrío de la soledad"_

* * *

**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

**Actualizando antes de el viernes pero es que estaba inspirada y quise escribir.**

**Mis condolencias a los fans de Neji, waaaaaaaa yo llore T^T y mucho y pues ya tenia planeado hacer una aparición de Neji en el siguiente capitulo pero lo estoy empezando a extrañar y no me aguante y lo quise agregar desde este capitulo.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**En parte siento que cambie mucho el carácter de Sasuke, pero tantas cosas que el pobre esta un poco zafado ya, y además quise que fuera como un cazador sádico que se divierte jugando con su presa.**

**Y la primera escena SasuSaku. Extraña en cierta forma, pero SasuSaku al fin.**

**A como dije anteriormente, para que algo pueda morir tiene que nacer y aquí inicia el SasuSaku en un sentido algo Sadomasoquista.**

**Sobre el nombre del capitulo anterior, me lo dijo un amigo al leer ese capitulo de mi fic y me gusto (tenia otro nombre, pero no me sentía satisfecha) y pues el nombre de este fic lo saque de una canción que escuche de repente en la calle.**

**Y pues por que haya actualizado hoy no significa que no actualice este viernes.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos, agradecida eternamente. Ya que es mi primer fic y pensé que a nadie le gustaría **

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**Un review y nyanmarus para todos**

**Se despide Code: 03**

**Hasta el viernes**


	5. Clandestinos

**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencia: **(no pasa nada malo ni nada por ele estilo pero casi) narración de escenas con erotismo impregnados en ellas

* * *

Capitulo 5. Clandestinos

* * *

"_**Amores enterrados, pasiones que no florecen y se marchitan"**_

* * *

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Sakura y Sasuke viven en la misma casa. La pacifica Konoha por las mañanas era muy hermosa por desgracias esa paz fue rota por cierta pelirrosa que estaba muy molesta.

-Sasuke –Hablo con voz de sargento

-hn

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! –volvió a hablar molesta

-hn

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! –Grito esta vez

-…-él no contesto esta vez.

Una vena de cólera afloro su frente.

-no me hagas tirarte de la cama –dijo molesta.

-…-seguía acostado y sin decir nada

Sakura se dio la vuelta, Sasuke abrió un ojo para confirmar si la pelirrosa se había marchado de la habitación, aunque su vista aun fuera borrosa, esa mota rosa era reconocible ante todo, sonrío ante su victoria, la pelirrosa acepto la derrota y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

Solo sentía la mullida cama, Nada mejor que estar acostado descansando y ganar una partida contra la pelirrosa, podría acostumbrarse a esa vida.

Poco a poco quedaría completamente dormido…

Pero…

Si algo sabia bien, era que

En la vida nada era de color rosa, o mejor dicho casi nada por que su doctora privada era pelirrosa…

"_Tanta belleza no es de gratis" _Pensó el pelinegro ahora en el suelo.

-¡Por fin! –exclamo con cierta locura

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja, al parecer la pelirrosa ya quedo loca.

-ya tenias que levantarte –se excuso, era la defensa por sus actos –Si vas a vivir aquí, tienes que ayudar en la casa… -dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos como jarras

-y… según tu… ¿en que debo ayudar? –pregunto escéptico – por si no te acuerdas, aun no miro muy bien que se diga, por lo tanto, no he hecho ninguna misión y eso conlleva a que aun no tengo mas dinero de lo que era de mi clan…Pero tu maestra aun no confía tanto en mi, para darme lo que me pertenece –Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos

-Lo se, no soy ninguna tonta ¿sabes?

El Uchiha la miro apunto de abrir la boca

-No digas nada –dijo molesta- no tientes tu suerte o te dejo en la calle

El Uchiha no dijo ya nada

-Solo quiero que me ayudes con las compras, a cargar las bolsas. –Dijo ya algo desesperada – ¡mira que hora es! –Dijo viendo el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama donde dormía ahora Sasuke –vámonos –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para levantarlo y casi arrastrarlo

-Ehmmm –carraspeo un poco el Uchiha - ¿y dices que no eres tonta?

Sakura no entendió, por que la insultaba ahora el Uchiha.

-pero que dices, Sasuke claro que no lo soy –mientras abría la puerta del primer piso

El Uchiha se soltó del agarre de la pelirrosa y se puso firme

-Sasuke, no seas un niño malcriado, tenemos que apurarnos, es domingo y por lo tanto cierran temprano –dijo Sakura molesta

-Y yo pensé que el ciego aquí era yo…

-ah? –Sakura lo vio a los ojos tratando de buscar alguna respuesta

-¿en serio? –Alzo una ceja -¿no ves como ando "vestido"? –dijo con algo de cínica diversión

Hasta ese momento Sakura reparo en la apariencia del Uchiha, los colores subieron hasta su rostro.

Sasuke reía internamente, era tan predecible la pobre oji jade

El Uchiha solo estaba en ropa interior, dejando al descubierto casi todos sus atributos (algunas cicatrices a la vista y el torso que antes era cubierto por vendas ahora estaba en su completa desnudez)

_Vamos Sakura, ya habías visto a muchos hombres antes no deberías sorprenderte ante él…además ya no lo amas. _Se dijo internamente

Pero el lado bipolar de la pelirrosa al parecer había despertado

_Puede que hayas visto a otros hombres, pero nunca a un adonis como este bombón y no importa si ya no lo amas, el tipo es todo un Dios griego, esa frialdad y ese aspecto de chico malo y ese cuerpo de infarto, con razón estuviste enamorada de él Shannaro. _Gritaba por dentro su "yo" interno

Ella se maldecía internamente y trataba de apartar la vista pero se sentía como hipnotizada

-Tómame una foto esas duran mas –Dijo el moreno fastidiándola

-eh? –despertó de ese transe

-Deberías ser menos atrevida Sakura –dijo con malicia, se dio la vuelta para ir a "su" habitación y ponerse algo de ropa

-¡Sasuke! –Gritó molesta y avergonzada

Una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia se planto en su rostro, en verdad que estaba disfrutando de esto…

*/*/*/*

-Es la hora dattebayo –dándose ánimos

-_Sabes, deben de pensar que estas loco, hablas solo -_Dijo una voz en su interior

-Pero, si hablo contigo –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-_prácticamente si, Pero, ahí fuera estas tu solo en medio de una de las calles mas transitadas de Konoha hablando con un demonio sellado en tu interior ¿no crees que será raro? Dirán que ya quedaste loco _-dijo mientras rogaba por paciencia

En ese momento, gracias a Kyuubi, se acordó que estaba en la calle y cuando se dio cuenta, lo observaban como a un bicho raro.

-hmm….Tienes razón Kurama –Dijo sonriendo y con una gotita en la nuca –Bien –expreso emocionado –le pediré una cita a Hinata'ttebayo

Mientras emprendía su carrera a los terrenos de los Hyuga

*/*/*/*

-No me agrada en lo absoluto –dijo con evidente molestia

-p…pero primo –dijo algo tímida

-¿En Qué piensa Tsunade?

-Tal vez es lo mejor

-¿lo mejor? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Hinata. Ese tipo con solo estar de vuelta en Konoha le hace mucho daño, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta?

-Creo que es bueno, que Sakura-san supere su pasado –dijo mirando hacia el suelo y jugando con sus pulgares

-¿superar dices? Claro, lo superara viviendo con el tipo que amo durante años, lo trata de olvidad y simplemente el vuelve a Konoha como uno de los héroes que lucho contra Madara y además ahora vive con ella. Seguro que lo superara

Hinata no sabía como contestarle, la verdad tenía razón y además parecía molesto, no quería fastidiarlo más

-Claro que lo puede superar Neji, y aun si no lo hace, puede que pueda surgir algo bueno de todo esto ¿no crees? –Dijo una tercera persona

Neji solo se limito a mirarlo, Blanco y azul, Ambos con gran fuerza visual.

-¿Qué bueno podrá salir de Uchiha?

-Tu no lo conoces como yo, aunque actué como un maldito bastardo, Sasuke puede ser tan bueno como tu o yo –dijo sonriendo

-me cuesta mucho creer eso –mientras se levantaba y retiraba no sin antes hacer una reverencia de despedida

Hinata solo observaba como se retiraba su primo.

-Yo confió en Sasuke y en Sakura-chan, se que todo esta bien entre ellos y así seguirá, Sakura-chan es muy fuerte, Neji debería confiar mas en ella –dijo con una sonrisa, como siempre

Hinata asintió ante esto, pero al darse cuenta de toda la situación ¿Qué Hacia el rubio ahí?

Ensancho algo los ojos y se sonrojo no sabia que decir, pensaría que era tonta e insensible por no reparar en su presencia

-ah si… a lo que venia –hablo el rubio –Hinata-chan ¿quieres ir al Ichiraku ramen conmigo?

Sentía que se desmayaría, estaba anonadada ¿era acaso una cita?

-bueno…-al ver que no recibía respuesta – si no quieres pues no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema –se rascaba la nuca

-¡no! –exclamo a como pudo –digo –recuperando la compostura –que si me gustaría ir contigo Naruto-kun

-¡¿En serio?! Genial vamos –dijo con una radiante sonrisa, de las que alegraba el día de todos y de esas que le gustaban tanto a Hinata.

*/*/*/*

-recuérdame, no volverte a acompañar a hacer compras –Dijo sentado en uno de los sillones, estaba exhausto

-No seas tan exagerado. –Dijo terminando de colocar las cosas en sus respectivos sitios –has recorrido las cinco naciones sin descansar, has liquidado a Ninjas poderosos y estas cansado por ir a hacer unas simples compras

-Preferiría luchar contra esos ninjas nuevamente con tal de no salir de compras contigo, ¡por Kami! Te probabas todos los vestidos de cada tienda para al final solo comprarte 2 y ni digamos de los zapatos –dijo molesto –y para terminar y finalizar el gran paquete de compras, yo tuve que cargar todo y soportar las miradas lascivas de esas señoras –al recordar esto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-mírale el lado bueno, aun tienes ese toque –dijo guiñándole un ojo con diversión –pudiste enamorar a cincuentonas

Sasuke ya no quería recordar más nada y menos sobre esas señoras, que querían tocarlo.

¡Por Kami-sama! Eran pedófilas, el era la mitad de su edad como se les ocurría.

-Sabes Sasuke, en vez de ninja podrías ser un –medito por un momento sus palabras –un caballero de compañía –rio ante esto –vamos no pongas esa cara

Sasuke la miraba como un perro furioso

-oh, oh! –Recordó con una gran sonrisa –sabes, yo creo que harías una gran pareja con la de vestido azul con un perrito blanco, -dijo tratando de recordar mas detalles –la que te quito los lentes y que para devolvértelos quería un beso a cambio –casi estallando en carcajadas, oh si dulce venganza

Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en ceja, Esa chica era molesta como se le ocurría, solo de recordarlo sentía nauseas

En ese momento como si de un interruptor en su cabeza, el cual acababan de activar, se tratase. El Uchiha poco a poco se acercaba a la pelirrosa, al cual no media el peligro pero se sintió tan indefensa en ese momento que no se movió del lugar, no sabia que hacer.

-Podría dárselo a cambio de mi vista ¿sabes? –mientras acorralaba a Sakura y la miraba con algo de excitación

Sus respiración se entremezclaban, estaban a dos centímetros (como mucho) de sus labios.

-pero recuerdo que cierta molestia rosa estaba algo celosa y le quito los lentes por mi, ahorrándome el trabajo o me equivoco –dijo provocándola

Ella estaba perdida en sus ónix, solo se mordía el labio inferior ¿Por qué nunca la besaba?

La vio como se mordía sensualmente el labio, o así le pareció a Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo, al igual que el corazón de la chica.

-Pero sabes Sakura –Dijo mientras la impacientaba –yo no beso a cualquiera –mientras se separaba rápidamente de Sakura dejándola sin nada que decir

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…._

-Te Odio –dijo la pelirrosa molesta

-gracias –dijo el Uchiha desde su habitación

Si, Sabia que había dicho que el "amor" que sentía por el Uchiha había terminado pero por Kami, era una chica joven y el un chico también joven y muy atractivo, ambos viviendo juntos y las hormonas a esa edad estaban algo "alborotadas", eso no ayudaba en nada

Ella ya no sentía amor por el Uchiha sino una simple atracción, solo una aventurilla que ambos olvidarían luego, esa aventura seria un secreto, secreto el cual no seria revelado por ninguno de los dos. Ella no quería decirle a nadie sobre eso, era algo vergonzoso y él, simplemente a quien le diría… a Naruto ni loco

Pero no había que pensar mal, nunca hicieron nada malo. Solo eran unos cuantos besos y caricias, no llegaron a más allá…

¿Qué como sucedió? Pues ni ellos mismos sabían con exactitud, solo paso una noche y luego otra y luego otra y se convirtió como en un círculo vicioso.

*/*/*/*

_-Volví –dijo Sakura mientras entraba, pues acababa de salir de una operación en el hospital._

_El Uchiha ni se inmuto y siguió pasando los canales por la Tv sin encontrar nada interesante para ver, al parecer ya casi era hora de jugar un poco con Sakura._

_-¿Qué tal tu vista? _

_-genial –dijo sin ningún ánimo –mi vista ahora es tan buena que podría compararse a la de un topo tuerto –dijo sin ningún sentido_

¿Acaso eso había sido un chiste? _Por que lo pareció, pero era Sasuke, puede que sea la primera en presenciar un hecho tan importante, así que se acerco salvajemente y poso su mano sobre su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre o ningún indicio de alguna extraña enfermedad._

_Sasuke la observaba con mala cara, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por que de repente se preocupaba por su salud?_

_-estas bien –dijo con alivio –por cierto, traje algo de comida ¿quieres? –dijo con amabilidad_

_-hn_

_-Lo tomare como un si_

_Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y volvía a la sala pero esta vez con dos cajitas y dos pares de palillos._

_-¿ramen? –fue lo único que pronuncio el pelinegro, mientras observaba lo que la chica acaba de traer y que puso en una mesita al frente del sillón donde se encontraba él y ella se sentaba a su lado derecho _

_-Si, acompañe a Naruto por unos momentos, y quise traerte un poco a ti y pues también compre para mi _

_Solo observo con detenimiento y empezó a comer en silencio y Sakura hizo lo mismo._

_Nadie decía nada. Sakura estaba distraída comiendo y viendo lo que estaba en la Tv. Era una especie de programa o novela que trataba sobre crímenes sin resolver. Al parecer en aldeas pequeñas Shinobis asesinaban a sangre fría y se aprovechaban de los pocos ninjas que poseían tales aldeas._

_Sasuke, aunque no lo parecía, comía rápidamente, era la costumbre. No tenia hambre en realidad pero comía por comer y rápido. _

_Cuando estaba con Orochimaru, necesitaba comer rápido y luego entrenar, igual cuando estaba con Taka, comían rápidamente ya que eran muy buscados y no podían darse el lujo de detenerse y disfrutar del paisaje mientras comían._

_Ya había finalizado con su labor de comer, miro a Sakura la cual aun comía fideos, estaba ensimismada viendo el programa que estaba en la Tv, observo detalladamente a Sakura su piel era nívea, no tenia ninguna peca, sus pestañas eran largas, sus ojos eran un solo tono de verde, sus labios eran rosas…suaves y dulces, esto ultimo lo sabia, no por verla sino por que la teoría no era mejor que la practica_

_Últimamente los besos con Sakura eran algo constantes pero ellos no eran nada, el no sentía nada por ella y quizás y viceversa, al inicio fue extraño por que de niños fueron compañeros de equipo, pero ahora eran casi unos adultos y la inocencia desvaneció desde hace mucho._

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_Rompió la cadena de pensamientos del Uchiha _

_-Nada_

_-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo extrañada mientras colocaba el bote vacío de ramen en la mesita_

_-¿Qué? ¿No puedo observarte?_

_-es extraño. –confeso la pelirrosa, se sentía algo intimidada ante la mirada del Uchiha_

_-Tienes algo de pasta en una de tus mejillas_

_-¿eh?_

_-Que tienes algo de pasta en una de tus mejillas_

_-aquí –mientras se tocaba una de las mejillas y trataba de verse _

_-ven, te ayudo_

_Se acerco mas a el, para que la ayudara a limpiarse_

_-aquí –le dijo mientras le tomaba suavemente el rostro y lo inclinaba para poder "limpiarla" mejor_

_Sasuke lamio la mejilla de Sakura, a la cual al sentir tal acto del Uchiha sintió el corazón salirse por su boca, se sentía nerviosa y algo avergonzada._

_El moreno luego de lamer su mejilla, dio un pequeño beso cerca de la boca y cuando estuvo a punto se parase, La oji verde atrapo su boca en un beso, tímido, pero beso al fin._

_Luego el beso fue tornándose apasionado y lujurioso, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, hasta que Sasuke decidió romper con eso._

_Suavemente la recostó en el sillón, sin romper el beso, y el encima de ella._

_Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello, mientras el acariciaba su espalda por encima de la ropa. Bajo de su boca hasta su cuello, el cual besaba suavemente y Sakura solo pudo atinar a suspirar, no sabia que era lo que sentía exactamente pero le gustaba._

_Volvió a la boca de la chica, la cual buscaba la suya con desesperación, por debajo de la ropa Sasuke con una mano acariciaba uno de sus muslos y con la otra acariciaba su vientre mientras que ella hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros del chico._

_Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la despojo de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su rosa sostén, la observo por un momento, estaba sonrojada por la excitación, su piel blanca de su plano vientre al descubierto, sus ojos oscurecieron, estaba poseído por la lujuria._

_Aun tenia la falda y sus mallas ninjas, Sakura abrió las piernas mientras se colocaba entre medio de ellas, lo hacían en búsqueda de comodidad. Sasuke acariciaba uno de los senos de la chica, la cual ante tal acto no pudo evitar gemir el nombre del chico, El moreno poco a poco se deshacía del resto de ropa de la pelirrosa dejándola solo en bragas, ¿el sostén? Pues en algún lugar del suelo._

_Volvió a observarla, no había imagen mas tentadora y provocativa que es, la chica estaba roja, excitada y casi (por muy poco) desnuda, con el cabello revuelto. Miraba mejor que antes, pero, en ese momento activo su sharingan para dejar guardada esa imagen en su mente para siempre, mañana eso dejaría secuelas pero hoy no importaba._

_Siguió con su labor de besar el cuerpo de la joven, mientras que ella de deshacía de la camiseta de el. Su boca recorría su cuello nuevamente hasta llegar a sus senos, observo ese botón rosa en sus senos, se le antojo tan delicioso, que con su boca lo tomo y succiono haciendo a la chica gritar y provocándolo más. _

_Lo único que cubría la intimidad era una pequeña y fina tela que pronto acabaría haciéndole compañía al sostén hasta que…_

_-Buenas –se escucho desde la puerta, era la voz de algún niño de no más de 5 años_

_Sakura reacciono, Miro a Sasuke encima de ella y avergonzada con gran fuerza lo empujo y tiro lejos de ella, rápidamente por encima se puso su falda y la camisa, así dejo su cabello para atender rápidamente al chiquillo que se encontraba ahí._

_Sasuke bufo molesto, mientras se colocaba su camiseta y sus lentes, miro el sostén de Sakura en el suelo, sonrió divertido._

_-que sucede –pregunto Sakura rápidamente solo asomando la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosa._

_El niño trataba de ver a través de la puerta, tal vez miraba algo fuera de lo normal_

_-mama me dijo, que le dijera a Sakura-san que... si ocurría algo, escuchamos gritos provenientes de aquí –dijo mientras aun trataba de ver al interior de la casa_

_-¿gritos? –dijo asustada, casi fue atrapada en el acto, pero no paso de besos y caricias ¿no? –Así, gritos…-dijo preocupada por que decirle al pequeño e inocente niño –si es que me queme al cocinar, dile a Aiko-sama que no se preocupe. Muchas gracias dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe_

No podía ser, estuvo a punto de tener sexo con el Uchiha… _fue lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza_

*/*/*/*

Amantes…

Ellos no eran más que eso…

Amantes, solo ansiaban algo de placer carnal, nada más

Encuentros que llevaban a otros

No había sentimientos de por medio.

Su amor era algo imposible…

Eran amantes clandestinos…

No podían estar juntos, no era lo más adecuado…

Nadie lo sabría…

Nadie más que, ellos dos.

Clandestino….

Si, clandestinos.

Eso que ellos hacían era algo prohibido, pero al parecer la carne era demasiado débil

Lo sabia mañana seria igual que hoy y que ayer, mañana ellos volverían a acariciar su piel

Si, clandestinos.

Su pasión danza en secreto, cómplices de cada instante.

Poco a poco Sakura entro a la habitación de Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado sobre la cama y él la observaba como cerraba suavemente la puerta tras ella, dándole la espalda a la puerta (ahora cerrada) y viendo a Sasuke algo roja.

Sasuke sonrió como entendiendo la situación.

-¿quieres terminar lo del otro día, acaso? -dijo tratando de incomodarle, de verdad no creería que la chica querría seguir con eso

Sakura no dijo nada y se acerco a el, poco a poco, Sasuke esperaba un golpe o algo, estaba alerta al parecer ya llego al punto de que querría matarlo pero lo que vino a continuación lo tomo por sorpresa.

Ella lo beso, se le abalanzo encima haciendo a Sasuke recostarse en la cama.

El a los pocos segundos correspondió.

El sol ya se había puesto y las calles dormían, y ellos escapaban a una sesión de sexo, esta vez si lo harían

¿Pero en verdad solo era sexo? ¿O el amor también influiría?

*/*/*/*

* * *

"_Cuando el amor esta oculto es injusto resistir la represalia y el insulto"_

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y también por leer mi fic navideño "Festival de invierno: un sorpresa para Sakura" (one-shot) también tengo uno de Code breaker (por si hay algún/ a fan) "una navidad nyanmaru por Yuuki Tenpouin" (one-shot y navideño igual, fans del OgamixSakura ahí les dejo un regalito) Hay verán el 31 mi fic de año nuevo SasuSaku (espérenlo)**

**Este capitulo pensaba escribirlo el jueves pasado para publicarlo el viernes pasado, pero no pude por diversas razones, que no les diré para no aburrir**

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se me antojo divertido lo de las compras y mas a un de las mujeres cincuentonas enamorando a Sasuke (toma Sasuke, venganza por matar a Itachi)**

**Y lo de Neji pues, no piensen que es un especie de romance de Neji con Sakura, solo son grandes amigos, su amigo no quiere que ella sufra (murió en el manga T-T)**

**Naruto por fin se decidió a invitar a Hinata a una cita (aunque estuvo "hablando solo" en la calle) y defendió a sus amigos como siempre.**

**Algo erótico el capitulo ¿no?**

**Sakura no ama al Uchiha a pesar de lo que esta viviendo con el, pero díganme (aun por mas que lo odie, el tipo es guapo) vivir con el Uchiha es difícil para Sakura y mas con las hormonas tan desencadenadas (yo ya lo hubiera violado) aunque claro se que alguna (o tal vez no) esperaban que Sakura lo golpeara o algo, pero no se preocupen ya casi llega el momento.**

**Sasuke ya esta cerca de dejar de usar los lentes (buu)**

**¿Recuerdan que el Juubi esta encerrado en Naruto?**

**Ta da! **

**Pues esta próximo a aparecer. Solo espérenlo.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Un review y nyanmarus para todos**

**Se despide Code 03**


End file.
